


Wishes

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5, West Wing
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Dale wishes she could have Ainsley Hayes. No spoilers beyond season 3 of Spooks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006

She is there when you get home.

She lives in your neighbourhood and buys her frozen dinners at the same place you buys yours. She buys magazines from the shop on the corner and visits the little bar where you like to drink.

She offers comfort on the bad days.

She buys you a drink when things hit rock bottom – a multicoloured affair with a little umbrella floating just above the surface. She talks of politicians and lawyers and things that have nothing to do with the world you used to live in. She offers a name that is too unusual to be used as a legend, and asks you for yours.

You stumble and wonder if you should tell the truth. Then you remember that the service doesn't want you anymore.

"Christine."

She smiles and buys you another drink. "I'm pleased to meet you."

She dances when her favourite song is played, her long hair swaying, and you wish you were brave enough to join her.

She talks of duty and service and ideals and you wish you could live in her world for a while.

She walks you home, telling you that she had a good time, and you wish you were brave enough to kiss her.

The doorbell rings, and you pull yourself off the floor to answer it.

She wears dangling earrings and a plunging neckline and it's obvious she's been somewhere exciting. That she's been visiting a world that doesn't include you anymore.

She raises her hand for a moment, as if to push a piece of your hair behind your ear. Then she remembers herself, and the hand drops again. "Well," she says, "aren't you going to invite me in?"

Your fingers tangle with hers and you pull her across the threshold. Her free hand rubs the back of your neck, and she gasps a little as your lips meet hers. She bites on her lower lip as you release her hair from it's constricting knot, and kisses your fingertips as you pull her towards the bedroom.

She listens and nods and holds you and you wish you could tell her everything.

She smiles and laughs and you wish you had your life more together.

She kisses you as her fingers stroke your hair, and you wish you were able to stay with her.


End file.
